La subjetividad de la belleza
by zota
Summary: Nadie conoce a Edward Masen más que él mismo, pero su estilo de vida debe terminar y sus oscuros secretos se revelarán frente a él. Todos algún día somos juzgados por nuestros pecados. OS/UA.


**La subjetividad de la Belleza**

* * *

_"Mi necesidad de seguir un comportamiento homicida a escala masiva no puede remediarse, pero no tengo otra forma de realizarme. "_

Patrick Bateman

Todos los horrores del mundo podían venir de la mano de Edward Masen, las peores perversiones eran originadas por su retorcida curiosidad, sólo en razón de empujar los límites, por ejercer dominio y alimentar su intrínseca maldad. Así de simple.

Ir variando el repertorio era su secreto. Muchos como él eran lunáticos con síndrome obsesivo compulsivo, feos, gordos, impotentes, repetidores de rutinas y modus operandi. Todos ellos destinados a fracasar y ser reconocidos con un simple curso de perfiles. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para adelantarse a toda situación. Además, no buscaba ser famoso, ni que con los años se terminara creando una película con algún idiota representando pobremente su personaje. No, él prefería el anonimato, su disfrute estaba en la soledad con sus victimas, el control, la sensación de aislamiento. Tener a su merced a delicadas mujeres le brindaba un poder que podía dejarlo con una erección por días, recreando los sucesos en su cabeza incluso cuando quedaba únicamente la sangre de sus victimas, o nada en absoluto.

Siempre eran nuevos lugares donde ir a comer, tabernas mediocres o restaurantes al paso. Esa noche estaba en una cafetería cuya principal característica era el nauseabundo olor del aceite sobre usado, asqueroso y dulzón que con facilidad había detectado su excelente y refinado olfato.

Su taza de café estaba llena de marcas de un mal lavado. _Que va_, pensó, de todas formas nunca volvería a ese sitio. Miró el líquido oscuro, imaginando que bebía lodo, o sangre pasada. Pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír y recordar que tenía uno que otro frasco lleno de ella escondido en alguna parte de su apartamento. No sabía por qué los guardaba, al igual que no se sabía el porqué de muchas cosas que Edward Masen hacía.

Su mente marchaba siempre en una dirección que lo situaba en algún punto entre la insanidad mental y el exceso de imaginación. Plagas de pensamientos oscuros y desagradables, como el fantasear seguido con la propia muerte o evocar accidentes donde quiera que fuera, podría lograr que una persona normal sacudiría la cabeza e hiciera el ritual de "tocar madera". No era su caso; a él le gustaba.

A pesar de su manera habitual de racionalizar cada detalle de su comportamiento, esto era dejado a un lado cuando la bestia despertaba en su interior. Y él siempre estaba esperando por ella, él quería que apareciera. En el mismo momento del día, cuando no quedaba rastro del sol. Entonces abriría el abismo dándole la bienvenida, abrazando ese lado insaciable suyo, con nada menos que placer. Podría compararlo con dejar lo mejor de tu plato para el final, prolongando la espera.

Sonrió para sus adentros, protegiendo su rostro de lo que se fraguaba en su interior. Así fue encontrado: recto y vacío.

Una rubia se sentó con rapidez al otro lado de la mesa. Lo miró de cerca, con desafío, Edward no supo que habría estado buscando en sus ojos, hasta que pareció encontrarlo y relajar su postura.

Él no la conocía, y si fuera otra persona estaría muy interesado en llevarla directamente a su cama. Ella era guapísima, al igual que una modelo de portada, caucásica y simétrica, no obstante, Edward tenía un gusto por las morenas.

-¿Puedo? – ella dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su caja de cigarrillos y sacaba uno.

-Por supuesto.- le respondió, estirando su cuerpo para encendérselo.

No sabía en qué sintonía estaba la rubia, y él no tenía tiempo para juegos. Se acercaba su hora de cazar. Que ella estuviera ahí lo ponía impaciente.

Echó un segundo vistazo al letrero de prohibición justo en la ventana de su mesa. A nadie parecía molestarle que la rubia fumara en el interior. Condiciones favorables cuando se trata de mujeres guapas, pensó. Si ella quería darle una primera impresión de fanfarronería, no lo estaba logrando.

_Solo espera, perra, los no fumadores son unos entrometidos_. Ella todavía lo observaba.

-Entonces.- dijo, después de dar su tercera calada.- ¿a qué hora es el show?

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos Edward, aquí podemos hablar como amigos.

Todos sus sentidos se dispararon. Él podía ser un Albert, un Charles, un Robby, hasta un Damien (su favorito), pero nadie lo llamaba así, debido a que nadie sabía su verdadero nombre. La adrenalina comenzó a paralizarlo, su mente dio mil saltos de asociación en tanto la rubia le devolvía la mirada con cinismo, una delgada y rubia ceja levantada incluso bajo el flequillo.

Burla.

-¿Y bien? No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones. Tienes un IQ de 250 y no se te ocurre ninguna réplica.

-No sé de lo que hablas, lunática.- trató de proyectar indiferencia. Había montones de Edwards después de todo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Ahora, se buen chico y dime si habrá show esta noche.

Edward no sabía de qué sitio había salido esa mujer o si era un nuevo tipo de coqueteo lo que estaban practicando. Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que no quería tenerla en frente.

-Quieres ir a molestar a otro infeliz, perra loca.- hizo ademán de levantarse antes de terminar por perder la concentración.

-Tú te quedas dónde estás, Edward Masen.- ni siquiera subió la voz, pero para él fue como si gritara una orden por un megáfono.

-¿Qué…

-Y reconoce que eres cualquier cosa menos un infeliz. Tú lo disfrutas, Eddy…- dio otra calada.- esperas cada semana por esto, pero déjame advertirte, idiota. Ésta noche vas a sobrepasar los límites.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre supo que ella tenía algo serio de que hablar. Calculó que tal vez podría cambiar el carácter de su pasatiempo y matar a una rubia, sólo para variar. Ésta le daría pelea, podría decir.

Ella continuó fumando. Su mirada pegada en él con indignación. Ya no tenía apariencia de estar bromeando. Pasaron algunos minutos y todavía no decía palabra, luego, ya no hubo nada más que fumar.

-Un buen invento este.- suspiró antes de sumergir la colilla en el olvidado café.- los humanos tienen la capacidad de recrear el placer desde lo peor, sabiendo que morirán más rápido por su causa, y sin embargo, lo convierten en una necesidad.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo y de dónde me conoces? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

-Eso es un infierno de preguntas, ¿no crees?

-Claro que tengo preguntas y tú no eres nada fuera de lo normal si lo adivinaste. Vienes aquí a interrumpir mi tarde, te sientas en mi lugar sin pedir permiso, me robas un cigarrillo…

-Te lo pedí.- acotó la mujer.

-Ya lo tenías en la boca, no creas que lo quería de vuelta.

-Tú mismo lo encendiste.- se encogió de hombros.

Edward se estaba exasperando cada vez más, y esa sensación le era poco conocida además de ser muy molesta.

-Sabes mi nombre.

-Entonces es justo que sepas el mio.- ella sonrió de una mala manera.- Soy Rosalie.

Ni siquiera intentó estrecharle la mano.

-Bueno, me importa una mierda, Rosalie.- se burló.- ¿qué diablos quieres y qué es eso del show?

-Tu show, Edward, el que muchos idiotas sádicos y sucios voyeristas pagarían por ver. Alguno de ellos hasta podrían crear un blog de tus hazañas y vender suvenires plásticos de tu colección. ¿Te imaginas el éxito? Compre las replicas de las partes humanas que Edward Masen guarda en su apartamento.

Se congeló, cómo era posible. Un sudor frio le bajó por la espalda. Seguro los tres granos de arena que le quedaban de conciencia estaban jugando con él y esto era un sueño. Tenía que ser algo inventado por su mente. Después de todo, hasta las mentes más brillantes habían sucumbido a la esquizofrenia.

-No sé de que hablas.- dijo, pero su voz delató el miedo pocas veces sentido.

-Esto no es un sueño Eddy, tampoco tienes esquizofrenia. Eres sólo un sicópata muy inteligente. Y lo sé porque te conozco de toda la vida.

-Estás mintiendo, nunca te he visto.

-Claro que no, muchacho, y si lo hubieras hecho habrías pasado de largo, a ti te gustan las morenas, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo…

-He dicho que te conozco, en ningún momento dije que tu también a mí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya te lo dije, Rosalie.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Está bien, seré breve. Soy la responsable de llevarme a los buenos.- confesó sonriendo.

Él también se habría largado a reír si el asunto no fuera tan jodidamente serio. Ella sabía su nombre y al parecer, también conocía su deporte favorito.

-Los buenos.

-Sí, Edward, las personas a quienes menosprecias, muchas, sino la mayoría de las que mataste lo eran. Y como he dicho anteriormente, estás a punto de sobrepasar los límites. Tratamos de generar algo de culpabilidad en esa cabecita tuya, esperamos que desearas la redención, pero tú estás por sobre todo ¿no Eddy? La cagaste en grande, has desperdiciado todas y cada una de tus oportunidades. Lamentablemente ya no tenemos lugar para ti, siendo sincera, yo siempre lo supe. Que Dios me perdone.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-No trabajo sola.

-Veamos, sabes mi nombre, da la impresión que lees mis pensamientos, cuando entraste nadie te notó a pesar de tu aspecto y del número de varones que hay en este lugar, me conoces, pero yo nunca te he visto, dices que te llevas a los buenos... Entonces, puedo deducir que eres una alucinación.

-No lo soy.

-Eso diría una alucinación.

-Touché. Prueba otra vez.

-Eres un ángel.

-¡Bingo! Ya decían por ahí, él le da sombrero a quien no tiene cabeza.

-Entonces, si estoy condenado y no soy de los buenos, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Que qué _diablos_ hago aquí.- ella pareció haber comido algo agrio al maldecir.- es fácil de explicar aunque dudo que entiendas dada tu falta total de empatía. Es simple; Él los ama, a todos por igual, nos ha enseñado a pensar y sentir lo mismo. Somos unos esperanzados idiotas, lo sé. Pero también estoy aquí y eres capaz de verme porque vengo siempre en el final, ese es mi trabajo y éste es tu final Eddy. Como jueces y embarcadores en la otra vida, las dos partes tienen que estar durante los hechos.

-Quieres decir que voy a morir.- dijo, sintiendo una diversión sombría.

-¡Ding ding ding!- ella gritó, él observó que su apacible alrededor no varió en lo más mínimo, era como si estuviesen solos dentro de una burbuja.- tenemos un ganador y lo que es peor, ni sabiendo que la hora de tu muerte se acerca logras encontrar el arrepentimiento. No hay bondad ni pureza en ti, Edward Masen, no sé si alguna vez lo hubo. Sin embargo, no hay mal que dure cien años, y tú no ibas a estar aquí para siempre.

Fue la primera vez que observó en su rostro un cambio menos favorable, desde los gritos pasó a casi susurrarle. Edward estaba frente a un hito; observar la pena de un ángel, eso lo regocijó y siendo sincero, ella tenía razón, no había arrepentimiento en él.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Se nos otorgó el albedrio, la capacidad de elegir entre lo bueno y lo malo blah blah, basura. Todo es subjetivo cuando se tiene el coraje para hacer las cosas, el poder. Soy el resultado del mundo tal cual está, una simple consecuencia de la libertad.

-Esas son patrañas posmodernistas, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? Obviamente existe el albedrio, y siempre hay opción, siempre, lástima para ti que sólo termine en dos camino. Fuiste tomando vuelo por uno de esos desde el comienzo, corriste una maratón por el, qué digo, ¡tú mismo fabricaste el combustible!- soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Pues, si ya sabes donde voy a terminar, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de darme esta charla?

-Es mi deber. Ya sabes, un cordero no se da por perdido mientras aun esté vivo y se le busque.

-¡Ha! Ahora comienzas a sonar como un ángel.

-Ya era tiempo, dime, ¿tienes miedo?

Edward consideró aquellas palabras por un momento. Al principio, cuando Rosalie había aparecido, tuvo miedo, pero más que nada, miedo de que ella lo revelara y terminara arruinando su noche, ahora estaba resignado y con la adrenalina desbordándolo a la espera de su último acto, sus manos no estaban quietas dejando su cabello en un lío.

-Ni un poco.

-Entonces ve.- ofreció ella, su rostro en sereno juicio.

Antes de salir de la cafetería, Edward escuchó su voz mezclándose con el sonido de las campanillas. La oyó preguntar si tenían vodka.

Caminó en dirección al sur, por una de las calles principales de Seattle. Iba en al barrio universitario, que sin sorpresa alguna, estaría lleno de bares y clubes nocturnos.

Se saboreó los labios secos por el frío mientras miraba el escaparate de una tienda de música cerrada, sintiendo pena por todos los instrumentos que dejaría huérfanos en su apartamento. La oscuridad le permitió observar su reflejo de hombre joven y guapo en el cristal. Su apariencia era una muy buena ventaja, junto con su buen gusto, bien podría haber seguido una carrera de modelo.

La ironía, la gente siempre iba a confiar en él con tan sólo darle una mirada. Todas ellas lo hicieron, todas y cada una fueron hacia él.

Llegando a su objetivo, se apresuró hasta el final de la calle, donde comenzarían a gestarse las sombras. Los faros de la calle parpadearon cerca de un bar que cerraba sus puertas. Un grupo de personas saliendo y despidiéndose entre ellos llamó la atención de Edward, una chica bonita se alejaba cale abajo, sola.

_Hora del espectáculo._

La siguió unas cuantas cuadras, midiendo todo lo que ella le dejaba ver. Su largo cabello con suaves ondas lucía delicioso y Edward ya podía imaginarse tirándolo mientras se la follaba, porque iba a tener un momento rudo con ella, muy rudo, antes de asfixiarla después de su propio orgasmo. Su esperma sería un regalo para ella. Su última princesa.

Fingiendo estar concentrado en su propio camino, siguió sus pasos distraídos. Ella giro levemente su rostro y entonces pudo observar el contorno de unos labios llenos, pequeña nariz y largas pestañas. Dio un pequeño saltito cuando él pasó repentinamente por su lado sorprendiéndola en su despiste, la escuchó suspirar de alivio cuando siguió su camino, ignorándola.

Puso una distancia tolerable entre los dos mientras buscaba el callejón más cercano, cuando lo eligió, dobló por él y se detuvo a esperarla bajo la escalera de incendio. Escuchó con adelantada satisfacción sus pasos acercarse a su trampa.

Ella se detuvo justo en frente de la esquina a hurguetear en su teléfono. Edward no pudo creer su suerte, ni lo fácil que estaba resultando.

_Deliciosa y traviesa Chiquilla. _

Algo en ella le recordó a la pequeña Alice, dulce y delicada chica, pero no en similitud, sino en diferencia. Mientras una caminaba como una bailarina, casi flotando sobre el suelo, la otra era un poco más torpe y aleatoria en sus pasos.

Se acercó con sigilo y rápidamente la abordó por la espalda. El movimiento podría haber parecido el abrazo de un amante, no obstante, la llave que le aplicó distaba de ser amorosa, era más bien comparable a la constricción de una cobra, que no dejaba espacio libre para defenderse.

Estaba siendo poco cuidadoso y no le importaba.

_Hoy voy a morir._

La chica trató de morderle la mano, pero su rostro era tan fino y su mano tan grande que con facilidad le tapo hasta la nariz. Con la ansiedad ella pronto estaría luchando por respirar mientras él la hundía más y más en la oscuridad.

-Abre.- le ordenó, y cuando ella obedeció le deslizó un pañuelo rojo en la boca sin darle tiempo de aclarar su gimoteo.

Le susurró algunas crueles palabras al oído, nada grosero por su puesto, él sabia que ella no se iba a tranquilizar ni aunque le dijera que era el mimo Dios. La inmovilizó en contra de la pared con una sola mano, en tanto la otra la tocaba en cualquier ángulo que pudiera alcanzar.

Ya estaba duro.

La tiro del cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Ella olía exquisito, si fuera un caníbal podría haberla cocinado ahí mismo. Siguió tratando de explorar su cuerpo, ésta vez por debajo de la ropa, sintiendo extrañamente la humedad de su sexo.

Eso lo distrajo. Ninguna de sus chicas lubricaba. ¿Quién iba a excitarse con semejante situación? Era una de sus partes favoritas, entrar sin permiso y bruscamente. Poseer.

Pero…

Ella se relajó en sus brazos y un extraño brillo que vino de sus ojos lo detuvo por unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para sentir una fuerte puntada en su costado que lo hizo retroceder.

Iba a gritarle, pero en vez de palabras salieron balbuceos. Fue cuando sintió su propia sangre, caliente, corriendo por su garganta, por dentro y por fuera, y el dolor punzante le acompañaba. Se alejó a duras penas de aquella mujer en cuando escuchó el ruido metálico del arma con la cual le había apuñalado. En cuanto chocó con la pared contraria comenzó a ahogarse.

El nunca había conocido el miedo hasta ese día, desde que Rosalie interrumpió en su vida, ¿qué significaba el miedo para alguien que únicamente estaba acostumbrado a provocarlo? Sin embargo, podría apostar a que era el tipo de adrenalina más amarga que había probado.

Ella continuaba siendo una sombra que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Se agachó junto a él, en espera. Una débil luz le dio en el rostro y Edward pudo observar con mayor detalle sus facciones.

Era preciosa e irreal. Y estaba sonriendo como alguien que ganó la lotería.

_Perra._

-Oh, gracias.

Edward no sabía la razón de sus palabras hasta que decidió hacer un experimento.

_Te habría dado el momento de tu vida, puta._

-Vaya manera de expresarlo, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso Eddy.

Ella era como Rosalie, podía saber sus pensamientos.

-Créeme lindura, entre yo y Rosalie hay un mar de diferencias, o podría decir un infiero de diferencias.- le respondió. Sus heladas manos estaban tratando de aguantar el sangrado de la garganta como si fuera la enfermera más abnegada de la segunda guerra mundial.

Justo en ese momento otra figura se proyectó en el callejón. Edward podía sentir como el dolor mutaba en otra cosa, una ausencia, y el sueño, su último sueño, se acercaba desde la periferia de sus sentidos.

-Bueno, si no es Bella. ¡Que tramposa! No obstante, creo que voy perdonarte ésta vez.

Era Rosalie.

-Eso es lo que más te gusta hacer, cariño.

-Él rompió el molde del perdón.- bufó la rubia, dándole una indescifrable mirada.

Detrás de toda esa niebla, la mente de Edward estaba atenta a toda la situación, sopesando su lugar. La morbosa curiosidad no dejaba de hacer mella. Él ya había sido advertido de su propia muerte, no quedaba nada más que observar la interacción de ambas mujeres, o lo que sea que fueren.

-¿Te gustó mi actuación? A nuestro amigo Edward le encantó hasta que descubrió que éste también es mi juego. Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo, sabes.- se volteó a mirarlo.- Gran show el que montaste, Edward, soy tu gran fan.

Y a pesar de que nunca buscó notoriedad, Edward le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Bella ante el único halago que había recibido en su vida.

-¡Oh por dios!- Se quejó Rosalie. Bella gruño en un escalofriante siseo.- él desde pequeño fue tuyo, Isabella.

-Lo sé.- sonrió con orgullo.- Pisar cabezas de aves a los cinco años, degollar a todos tus gatos a los siete, planear una serie de accidentes para tus padres hasta matarlos, quedarte con el dinero suficiente para no tener que trabajarle un día a nadie. Bueno, además de tener una sorprendente colección de todas tus chicas. Por favor, Rosalie, él nunca tuvo esperanza y si la rencarnación existiera, diría que aquí tenemos a un antiguo demonio de la sangre.

Rosalie suspiró, mirando directamente hacia Edward. Sus paranormales ojos se despedían.

-Ya es hora.

_Está bien, puedo conformarme si en el infiero vuelvo a verte, bella._

-Mmm, estaré esperando por ti cariño, pero no creas ni por un momento que ésta es mi verdadera apariencia. Nada es bonito donde vamos.

Y ellos se fueron, todos. Solo quedó el envoltorio de lo que había sido el cuerpo de Edward tirado en la calle con la hermosa sangre a su alrededor todavía saliendo de la herida, imitando la mejor película de Tarantino. La mañana que se aproximaba tendría un tinte de atrocidad.

* * *

Años sin publicar, ya lo estaba extrañando, así que.. mejor empezar con un one-shot, cierto? bien, esta es mi primera historia paranormal. espero que la hayan disfrutado y que dejen su comentario. los mejores deseos


End file.
